False Step
by Limited-Fantasy
Summary: Loki first met Steve Rogers in 1942 as Peggy Carter and fought alongside him. Now in 2011, Loki finds himself fighting against him.
1. Chapter 1

"I knew Peggy Carter, you know." That stills the Captain's hand and allows Loki to vanish.

He reappears in less than a second, this time behind the super soldier, body flush against the man's back.

"She begged for her life." Something snaps and Loki doesn't have time to move away before a boot meets his neck.

Curious to have a mortal be able to send him stumbling back so, to have a mortal's blow actually cause pain. A laugh bubbles up and comes forth from his thin lips as something deranged, something pained. Loki deflects the shield with a flash of magic and holds his spear defensively in front of him.

The mortal does not give him time to rest or recover, blue eyes glazed, handsome face contorted with rage beneath the white and blue helm. It is gorgeous. Why did he never see it before?

The blows are quick, but Loki is quicker. The Captain grows more desperate, sloppier with every punch and every kick. A pity all the civilians have already fled the ruined Manhattan street.

"Do you know what she said, Captain? Do you want to know her last words?" He has to shout the words to make them audible over the sounds of the shield and his blasts of magic. He can tell that Steve Rogers no longer inhabits the costume as he barely manages to dodge the razor edge of the Captain's shield.

"Allow me to give you a boon, Steve Rogers and tell you just what she said to me that rainy day behind enemy lines."

/

_It wasn't supposed to happen. His studies, his preparation, his magic ought to have prevented the complication, but perhaps he had spent too long lingering in the space between. _

_When he reappeared, the sky above him roared with thunder and rain. For a moment, Loki feared that perhaps Thor had caught up to him, but a quick look at his surroundings told him he was far, far from Asgard._

_Midgard. It had to be Midgard. Where else would such curious and large metallic contraptions be present?_

_There was a groan, a familiar groan of death close to his feet. Loki tore his gaze from the sight of the lifeless, looming objects to the sand that he stood upon. All around him were fallen bodies. Bodies of men, expiring quicker than his eyes could blink._

_There was a groan again and his gaze lowered to the body immediately before him: a woman. Her eyes are opened to mere slits, dark hair hanging damply around her pale, pale face. _

_Her hand, shaking with effort, grabbed at his boot. _

_Acknowledging her, Loki knelt and placed his hand beneath her chin, tilting it up to get a better look at the woman._

_She was beautiful, even in death. Her lips were ruby red, glistening with blood as she tried to speak._

"_C-Carter..." She mumbled a series of what sounded to Loki like gibberish after, but he held her throughout. It seemed shameful to not listen to her final words._

/

"'I don't want to die! Please, please help me! Please!'" Loki inwardly winces at his own falsetto and finds unpleasant humour in the mockery of Peggy's voice.

/

"_Do you wish to live, mortal?" Loki knew his magic was weak from his botched escape of the pathway, but something about the woman, dying though she might have been, touched him. She was still young and her will was strong. She did not deserve to die._

_Carter smiled and closed her eyes._

/

"Mortals are all the same when they die. They all fear the end so much that they would do _anything_ for it not to happen." His words are rewarded with an uppercut. Loki can taste his own blood in his mouth.

/

_She said no more, her breathing slowing. Loki had little time and he did not have enough magic within him then to disappear and return to Asgard. Heimdall could undoubtedly help him, but he did not wish for his brother and his friends to discover that he had made a mistake. It would make the teasing insufferable._

_Fingers remained steady beneath her chin, Loki's gaze grew calculating. _

/

"Not once did she remember you, Steve. Not once did she even think about you in her final moments—you were _nothing_ to her." The Captain's fist connects with thin air as the true Loki appears, seated upon an overturned cab.

"Really, I don't see why you must be so emotional over a girl like that."

/

"_Forgive me, daughter of Carter." Loki pulled her fully onto his lap, letting one arm settle over her slim waist. Ducking his head down to her eye level, he lowered his lips over hers, tasting the bitter tang of death in her breath. _

_His green eyes, narrowed, catch sight of hers hazel eyes widening in shock. He held her gaze, free hand quickly tracing out runes upon her body. She shuddered violently in his grasp as he weaved his magic around her, pulling her closer and closer._

/

"But I will say this, Steve, she did know how to kiss." A flash of green and the shield falls uselessly to the ground just inches from reaching Loki's perch.

Grinning, he lands gracefully on top of it and cocks and eyebrow.

"Too bad you never had the privilege."

/

_He stood and brushed off the sand and blood from his skirt, shuddering a little as rain began to soak through the outer jacket. Running a hand over his new form, his hazel gaze drops once more to the lifeless form upon the sand._

"_You deserve a better burial than this, my lady." Her voice sounded so much more pleasing without the rattle of death.  
><em>

_He took a step back and murmured a spell, a final token of his gratitude with the dwindling magic at his disposal. _

_Her rain-soaked body was instantly lit up with wild green flames, despite the storm, and slowly she started to disappear._


	2. Chapter 2

Loki discovers that Captain America without the shield to be even more formidable. His blows do not meet their mark, but they come in sharp, precise stabs. There are tears in those blue eyes now and somehow, that hurts more than the kick that makes him lose his grip upon his weapon.

A swift punch to the gut causes the Captain to crumble and Loki's smile wavers.

/

_When Loki first laid eyes on Steve Rogers, he was still a small, slight young man, the top of his head barely brushing the shoulders of his fellow recruits. He was an unusual sight and clearly unfit for combat, but there was something in him that Loki saw when their eyes met, something that told him that Steve Rogers, small though he might be, would be worth paying attention to._

_He did not contemplate long on the small recruit, though, as another called his attention. Another much better built and more worthy of soldiering with a brash mouth and sleazy smile that reminded him too vividly of Fandral. _

_Loki smiled at this upstart a smile that would've sent mighty warriors scattering in Asgard._

"_Soldier, what is your name?"_

/

He recovers quickly from the blow, as expected from a man with the strength of the gods. Loki finds himself momentarily dismayed by this nonetheless, having expected the Captain to be down for a few more seconds.

He manages duck another jab and summons back his spear.

/

_Loki sat in a jeep, watching the drill sergeant scream at the jogging recruits. He bit back a smile at the sight of Rogers lagging behind. It is a familiar sight and despite it all, he found himself wishing for the skinny asthmatic to succeed. After all, even he was once the smaller, the weaker of his comrades. He knew how it felt to be alone, how it felt to be unworthy no matter how hard he tried._

_The jeep stopped beside a flagpole and Loki watched with amusement as the thickheaded men tried to clamber up the pole and fail. When the sergeant barked at them to return to attention, Loki thought with some regret that none of them ever thought to unscrew—_

_Oh._

_All eyes fell on scrawny Steve Rogers as he gathered the flag from the fallen pole and leapt into the Jeep. Loki couldn't help but return a small smile when they eyes met. _

/

The Captain has the shield again, but this time, he does not throw it. Instead, it is an extension of his arm. His blows are stronger now and his eyes more focused.

/

_He paced before the recruits as they did their daily push ups. Many of them grunted in effort to try to catch his attention. Despite the example he had made of Hodge on their first day, Loki was still little more than a very desirable woman to them. He ignored them all in favour of watching Rogers, who was truly struggling with his stick-thin arms, to do what his fellow soldiers are doing._

_The voices of Colonel Phillips and Doctor Erskine draws Loki out of his thoughts. Saluting, he moved aside for the Colonel and the doctor to observe._

_A grenade was thrown and he instantly moved forward in alarm when he noticed Rogers not getting out of the way. But his concern was unfounded as the skinny young man cradled the weapon and screamed for everyone to get out of the way._

_When it is announced that the grenade was a dummy, Loki had a difficult time hiding a smile at the way Rogers asked, "Is this a test?" _

/

Yet, none of his blows are fatal. He is aiming to disable.

"Steve, is this a test?" Loki can't resist asking. He notes the next punch that comes at him is weaker and notes the way the Captain's eyes widen.

/

_The ride to the secret lab was awkward, but Loki feigned indifference as Rogers fidgeted with his uniform. It was the second time he and Rogers were in the same vehicle, but the first time that they truly had privacy._

_When Rogers finally broke the silence, his words were inelegant, fumbling like a youth unused to courting. Loki again found himself unable to stop smiling. It was utterly adorable._

_When Rogers proceeded to point out the alleyways where he was beat up and explained why he never backed down from a fight, Loki found himself in serious danger of falling in love._

/

Again and again Loki's spells and blows cause the Captain to lose his footing or fall to his knees, but again and again, he rises more determined than ever before. It is absolutely infuriating.

"I know you never back down from a fight, Steve, but don't you think you've fought long enough?" Loki taunts as he flings the shield back to its owner.

In response, the Captain grins and squares his shoulders.

"I could do this all day."


	3. Chapter 3

_Loki blamed his concern for Rogers on having inhabited the guise of a woman for too long. He should have had more confidence in the will of the skinny man, even if he sounded like he was being torn to shreds within the metallic case._

_When the case did finally open, his hand went out automatically, fingers curious to feel, to press against the soaked, hardened flesh. To see if the man that stood before him now was truly Steven Rogers. He caught himself, though, realising what it would look like to the mortals if he did touch the man. _

"_How do you feel?" He asked as he withdrew his hand. _

"_...Taller." Loki smiled, relieved. Yes, it was Steve Rogers._

/

A god does not tire as quickly as a mortal physically, but mentally, Loki is starting to grow weary.

He truly didn't expect to have all these memories return to him when he saw Steve Rogers again. Loki had convinced himself since his fall that he could no longer feel anything akin to love, nor regret for anything he would do. He is a monster, after all.

/

_Rogers was a fool to interrupt him and he deserved any injury he would receive, hell, maybe even death for running after the spy. As Loki brushed off the dirt from his uniform, he couldn't help, but think maliciously that the mortal perhaps had traded his intelligence for the body of a god._

/

"Tell me, Rogers, have you not found another woman since you've returned? Surely a man like yourself could get any woman he desires." He hates every word he is saying, but he has a plan, a plan that Steve Rogers would not ruin by his reappearance. He needs Captain America out of the way, at least for a little while.

/

_Rogers was sent away after Erskine's death. Loki followed his progress as a war bond icon and movie star, waiting. Colonel Phillips was a fool to let Rogers go. One super soldier might not be an army, but a super soldier with a heart and a brilliant mind to accompany the body was more than enough._

/

Loki stands, leaning against his spear as the rubble crashes down onto the Captain. He counts the seconds before the dust clears and the shield reappears. It is taking longer than he would've preferred to wear down the super soldier.

/

_He palmed the transceiver in the pocket of his jacket as he made his way toward the colonel's tent. Loki hadn't yet shaken the sense of dread that Rogers might be dead miles away, his body shattered like so many had before him by the supernatural power, which fueled the Nazi guns. Loki might have pretended not to know what powered the enemy weaponry, but the power was familiar to him and brought him back to the days where he and Thor would sneak into his father's Treasure Room to look at all the power objects within. All of which could destroy a god._

/

There is stillness as the dust settles. No movement.

Loki's brow creases in confusion. That should not happen.

/

_Steve Rogers, the lucky fool, returned whole and well with all the captured soldiers and enemy spoils. Loki couldn't help, but compare the sight of the man with that of an Asgardian warrior returning from a successful hunt._

_If they weren't at war, there surely would've been a great feast in celebration of his return._

"_You're late."_

"_Couldn't call my ride."_

/

There is a gleam of colour amongst the grey rubble and that is all the warning Loki gets before a shield flies at him. He leans back, but the shield catches his helmet and flings it off.

Straightening, he sees the Captain leaping down from the mound of grey. He was never under it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Steve Rogers's memory was impressive. Loki was uncertain if it was due to the super soldier serum or the fact that the mortal was an artist that allowed him to recall the positions of all the HYDRA bases on a map he only glanced at in passing. It was most likely a bit of both, but he appreciated that the man was not all brawn, despite his new body._

"_I only got a quick glance," he told Loki, eyes uncertain, as if he thought that he hadn't done enough. Loki smiled in return. Brains and humility._

"_Well, no one can be perfect."_

/

The Captain is surprisingly still very nimble, dodging Loki's magical blasts easily. He does not have his shield, but as Loki continues to back up, he realises that maybe the super soldier does not believe he needs it at all.

/

_He felt a little foolish out of uniform, but the evening was young and he was off-duty. The dress was a dark red colour that reminded him of Thor's cape and it complimented his present chestnut-coloured hair and red lipstick. _

_Entering the smoky bar, he glanced down at the men who halted their revelry and moved out of his way, enjoying their entranced gazes. He smiled at them politely, nodding here and there to those that he recognised and for a moment, he felt truly superior to them all._

_Loki did not linger, keeping his glances brief as he scanned the tables for Rogers. _

_When he found Rogers, he couldn't help but notice how the mortal looked at him. It was as if he didn't want to regard Loki as solely a desirable creature, but also as a person, as a colleague. It was charming._

"_Captain," he greeted._

"_M'am." Rogers didn't seem to be able to say anything else. How odd to see him still fumble with words, despite his new body._

"_I see your top squad is prepping for duty," Loki tried, hoping to ease the tension. _

"_You don't like music?"_

"_I do actually." Loki paused, recalling his conversation with Rogers in the car ride before the transformation. He and Rogers share a moment just looking into one another's eyes. It is abhorrently sentimental, but Loki couldn't help himself. "I might, even when this is all over...go dancing."_

"_Then what are we waiting for?" Rogers's friend asked. Loki ignored him, eyes still trained on Rogers._

"_The right partner. 0800, Captain." Loki turned away then, confident that Rogers understood what he meant as he walked back out of the bar._

"_Yes m'am, I'll be there." Loki allowed himself another small smile. Maybe Rogers didn't compliment him on dress, but that answer was just as satisfactory._

/

"What are you after, Loki?" It is not the first time the Captain asks him that, but the way that he asks it sounds as if he wishes not for one answer, but two. Loki smiles enigmatically and disappears.

/

_The next morning, Loki arrived at the base early to consult with Howard Stark and Colonel Phillips. He excused himself just a minute before eight to go search for Rogers, but found a sight he didn't expect to see: Rogers and another woman kissing behind the shelves._

_The sight was too startling for him to react immediately, but when Rogers does not seem to pull away, Loki found it suddenly a lot harder to breathe as heat started to settle behind his eyes._

"_Captain!" He barks, hazel eyes suddenly cold and hard._

_The couple separate abruptly and Loki's glare grew deadly as he watched Rogers wipe at his mouth. _

"_We are ready for you...if you're not otherwise occupied." His tone was clipped, a little too clipped to be professional. Loki didn't wait for a response and turned away, quickly walking back toward Howard's office._

"_Agent Carter, wait!" Loki kept his pace, refusing to look behind him. It always seemed to end like that for him; he would show his interest and then his beloved would be swept away by another. Even in a new, alluring form, this was happening to him. Nothing changed._

"_Looks like finding the right partner wasn't so hard after all," Loki found himself saying. _

"_Peggy that was not what you thought it was..."_

"_I didn't think anything, captain. Not one thing. You always wanted to be a soldier and now you are...just like all the rest." There was bitterness in his voice as Loki recalled another just like Rogers from his youth. Balder had been just as compelling as Rogers, but the moment he became Thor's friend, he became a warrior just like the rest, paying little attention to Loki and much more attention on battles and women. Soldiers. Warriors. They were all the same._

"_But what about you and Stark?" Loki's strides slowed, not quite believing what he was hearing from Rogers. _

"_How do I know you two haven't been..._fonduing?_" Loki halted and turned around, brow creased with incredulity and barely-controlled rage. Really? Rogers had been the one caught with another woman and now he accused Loki of having relations with another? His fists clenched as he turned away, eyes threatening to grow moist._

"_You still don't know a bloody thing about women," Loki muttered, marching off quickly to be as far from Steve Rogers as possible._

/

When he reappears, he lands a blow on the Captain's back with the blunt end of the spear. It sends the man sprawling and Loki follows, his boot landing firmly upon the back of the man's helmet.

"You still don't know, do you, Steve?" There is a hint of sadness in his taunt, but Loki is smiling throughout.

/

_The bitterness of betrayal still lingered, but Loki was no longer in danger of crying as he walked over to where Howard was explaining the new weaponry to Rogers._

"_You quite finished, Mr. Stark? I'm sure the Captain has some unfinished business," he meant it to be biting, to hurt, but Rogers merely looked at her as if nothing had happened while holding up a new shield._

"_What do you think?" Loki's expression was impassive as his eyes darted down to a table of guns. Picking up the first one, he aimed and fired several times._

_All the bullets fell to the ground as crushed shells and he placed down the gun again, sighing in satisfaction as Rogers peeked over his shield cautiously._

_Loki tore his gaze from Rogers, refusing to melt to the wide, almost puppy-like blue eyes and looked at Howard instead. He was still too angry. He did not wish to feel anything other than disgust for the super soldier._

"_Yes, I think it works."_

/

"Not one bloody thing," Loki murmurs as he jabs his spear against the Captain's back when the man does not move. It is rather unsatisfactory to poke at a motionless man. Captain America proves to be rather adept at feigning unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

_His anger slowly faded as the months went on and HYDRA bases started to fall. Loki understood that he was being unfair to Rogers, as in hindsight, he did know what type of woman that receptionist was and who could truly blame her for trying to kiss a man like Captain America?_

_But he kept appearances up, speaking only professionally to the captain when they were in the same room and nothing more. Out of spite, he also began to speak even more with Howard Stark. Howard seemed to know exactly what Loki was trying to do and went along with it. He could never say "no" to a pretty face._

/

"Do stop playing around Captain. A super soldier would not be knocked unconscious that easily," Loki drawls, tracing lightly against the back of the Captain's uniform with his spear. He wants to see the man struggle so his next blow at least wouldn't leave as bitter of a taste in his mouth.

/

_He was in a dark room, watching a black and white film of Rogers's latest mission. It was routine until the camera swiveled to the map where the captain's fob could be seen. Within was a cutout newspaper photo of Loki as Peggy Carter._

_He exchanged a look with Colonel Phillips. It was an awkward silence, but the colonel said nothing, looking away to give Loki some privacy. He was grateful for the discretion as he was finding it increasingly difficult to keep down a smile._

/

He feels the first stirrings from the Captain beneath his foot and momentarily wonders why he hadn't just squashed the troublesome man's head into a bloody, broken mess. He ought to be able to do that and he should, as Captain America isn't part of his plan and is a nuisance. Loki knows he is wasting time, but he can't seem to end it all the same.

A small, truthful part of him realises that he is only stalling so he can be in Steve Rogers's company for a little longer before his plans for Midgard come into fruition. When his plans are executed, there will no longer be a place for Captain America.

"I should kill you now, you know. You shouldn't even be alive now." He hears a muffled grunt from the Captain as he adds a little more weight to the foot resting on the super soldier's helmet.

/

_Steve Rogers's best friend perished on the last mission and after returning with Dr. Zola, Rogers hadn't been seen._

_Loki found the grieving man within the ruins of a bombed bar and there were faint stirrings of sympathy for Rogers. A good man like him did not deserve such tragedy._

_He took the seat offered to him as the man rambled about how the serum meant that he could not drown his sorrows in spirits and offered his own information in return. Loki was aware that it truly wasn't what the either of them wanted to speak about and took the initiative to speak directly with Rogers. If he let Rogers continue, they would be there until daybreak._

"_It wasn't your fault." It was a lie and the look in Rogers's red-rimmed eyes showed that he didn't believe Loki's words one bit._

"_Did you read the report?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then you know it's not true." Yes, it wasn't true, but Rogers was also punishing himself far more than he ought to. Poor Steve. He was still so young, so innocent._

"_You did everything you could. Did you believe in your friend? Did you respect him?" Rogers looked up, his eyes giving Loki all the answer he required. Not that he expected any other answer._

"_Then stop blaming yourself. Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He must've thought you were damned well worth it." And I do as well, Loki wanted to add, but it was not the right time._

"_I'm going after Schmidt. I won't rest until all of HYDRA is captured or killed." The determination in Rogers's voice chilled Loki. He wondered for a moment if the war would change Steve Rogers in more ways than one...if he would not only lose his innocence, but his character entirely. Loki was not sure if he wished to witness Steve Rogers become someone who enjoyed killing and warfare. A part of him hoped that the mortal would have the will that even gods envied and would never truly change._

_But rather than voicing his concern, he smiled and placed a hand on top of Rogers's._

"_Then you won't be alone."_

/

Without warning, the Captain pushes himself up, throwing Loki off-balance. He fires a beam of magic from his spear in hopes of disabling the man, but the super soldier is quicker, rolling away just in time.

Loki regains his footing and watches the Captain wipe his mouth. There is a strange gleam in those blue eyes again, a gleam that Loki hasn't seen light up those eyes in over sixty years. It sends an unexpected shudder down his spine.

/

_They were all gathered at the strategic headquarters, formulating a plan to infiltrate HYDRA's main headquarters within the next twenty-four hours. Time was short, but it did not seem to hamper Rogers at all. He was much calmer that day and Loki could almost hear the man's mind working._

"_It's not like we can knock on the front door," one of Rogers's men remarked._

"_Why not?" Loki caught the gleam of clarity in the super soldier's eyes as a plan quickly formulated in his mind._

"_That's exactly what we're going to do."_

_There was a flurry of activity soon after and Loki was again impressed with the mortal's strategic ingenuity. If his heart was beating faster than normal as he listened to the plan unfold from Rogers's lips, he shelved it mentally as excitement for the upcoming action. There would be time for him to reflect upon it later in its true light. When HYDRA was eliminated once and for all._

_When he would finally get to be alone with Steve Rogers and not Captain America._


	6. Chapter 6

"You look like a man with a plan, Captain Rogers, but you do not move. Come, give me a challenge at the very least before I send you off to reunite with your sweetheart." Loki is bluffing, his smile cocky and easy. He knows that the Captain is starting to realise just who he is up against, but he isn't sure just what is about to come.

/

_The infiltration went according to plan. None of the Nazis expected such a bold maneuver and very few casualties were suffered on Colonel Phillips's side. Loki did not wear the same military armor as the rest, not even a helmet. He relented when Rogers insisted on a jacket, but Loki was aware that he would not be harmed. Even as he marched with the rest of the soldiers, he could feel the stirrings of his magic stronger than it had been weeks before._

_He could have easily left then and returned to Asgard to recover more quickly, but he did not. Loki might not be a typical warrior, but he was still a honourable Asgardian. The men about him had sweated and shed blood with him for years and he was not about to leave until he saw the end of the mission, of the war._

_And then there was Steve Rogers. Loki had not expected to grow so attached to a mortal, but he had and now he found himself unwilling to return immediately after the war. Asgard and the gods would not mind him remaining a little longer on Midgard. A few decades more would concern Thor and perhaps his mother, but it was hardly the first time Loki had disappeared for a long stretch of time._

/

The Captain doesn't reply, but there is a small smile on his face. It looks painful rather than pleasant.

His blue eyes are intense and predatory. He takes a step toward Loki.

/

_Loki hefted his machine gun and aimed, letting it rattle out bullets until the behemoth with the flamethrower fell. It was inefficient, but effective._

_Lowering the weapon, he ran quickly to Rogers to make sure if the man was well. His worries faded the moment he was close enough to see those bright blue eyes light up._

"_You're late," Rogers teased. Loki did not respond, his thoughts rapidly fleeing him as the Captain—no, as Steve—took a step closer. However, the rational part of him returned far too quickly when the sounds of gunfire echoed down the hall. It was not the time._

"_Weren't you about to...?" Loki interrupted meaningfully. He watched as Rogers regained his focus, glancing at the door held open by his shield and then back at Loki. There was that embarrassed look in Rogers's eyes again, as if he had just been caught doing something very stupid. It was disturbingly endearing._

"_Right." And Rogers ran off, leaving Loki to watch him disappear behind the metallic doors. There was a pang of regret for not indulging in the moment, but he was convinced there would be time. Steve Rogers's plan would not fail._

/

Loki swallows thickly. His thoughts are an inelegant jumble in his mind. His grip tightens around his weapon.

The noise of another building crumbling brings Loki back from his memories and he finds that the Captain is a lot closer than before. He takes a step back and readies to fire another spell when a gloved hand grabs the length of his weapon.

"Wait," the mortal commands.

Without warning, Loki is jerked forward with his own weapon. For a fleeting moment, there is a flare of hope in the god's eyes. Could it be...?

/

"_Keep it steady!"_

"_Wait!" Loki found himself grabbing Steve and pulling him close. He was aware that the longer he held onto Steve, the more dangerous it would make his attempt to stow away onto Schmidt's plane, but he didn't care at that moment as his lips met with the man's._

_Later Loki would not be able to fully explain even to himself what made him choose that exact moment to finally end their coy game, but he frankly didn't care. For those few seconds, he found himself truly happy._

/

"I don't know why you are trying to make me believe you are Peggy, but I won't play this game anymore, Loki." He is stunned. Truly and utterly stunned by what the Captain says as his weapon is ripped from his grasp and cast aside.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the very last part to this story. I hope I did not disappoint too badly!

"_Steve, is that you? Are you alright?" Loki did not care about what Morita and Phillips thought when he took over the radio control. He had to know then and there if Steve was well._

"_Peggy! Schmidt's dead." Not what he wanted to hear, but it was still a relief to hear Steve come through the radio loud and clear._

"_What about the plane?"_

"_That's a little bit tough to explain..." Loki did not like that answer. The sense of dread he'd been nursing before Steve radioed in returned._

"_Give me your coordinates, I'll find you a safe landing site," his voice broke slightly, which hadn't happened in centuries. But at that moment, he didn't care if the mortals noted it. Time was short and he had to focus._

"_There's not going to be a safe landing, but I can try to force it down."_

"_I'll get Howard on the line, he'll know what to do." Loki didn't intend to do any such thing. While it would be a strain on his recovering magic, it was not beyond his means then to aide Steve in landing safely. _

"_There's not enough time. This thing's moving too fast and it's heading to New York." No, you fool! Loki wanted to scream. I can help! Believe me, you will land safely!_

"_I gotta put her in the water."_

"_Please, don't do this. We have time. We can work it out." He was already gathering his magic as he spoke. It was fortunate that Phillips and Morita had vacated the room. He could do this, he could—_

"_Right now I'm in the middle of nowhere. If I wait any longer, a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice." The magic at his fingertips fizzled out. He did not want to be saved._

/

Loki laughs. He laughs as the Captain slams him against a still-standing wall. He continues laughing when the mortal's strong fingers wrap around his neck. There are bright spots in his vision and that makes the whole situation all more the funnier. All the more sickening.

He laughs until tears start streaming down his face and that is as close as Loki can get to truly crying.

/

_He could force his hand. He could still save Steve, but if Loki did, then what would happen? Steve was no fool. He would realise that Loki was not Peggy Carter, or at least not what he seemed to be. Then what? Would Steve still admire him? Would he still...?_

"_Peggy?" Loki closed his eyes, willing the tears to go away._

"_I'm here."_

"_I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance." He opened his eyes, but nothing seemed to be in focus._

"_Alright. A week, next Saturday at the Stork Club." A tear slid down his cheek as he spoke, knowing that he was only humouring Steve in his last moments._

/

The Captain's aim is not to break his neck, but to render him unconscious. As those fingers start to tighten around his throat, Loki's laughter is reduced to quiet chuckles as he blinks away tears from his hazel eyes.

/

"_You know, I still don't know how to dance."_

"_I'll show you how. Just be there." Please, please change your mind, Steve, was what Loki truly wanted to say. Please, trust me and let me help you. Don't leave me!_

"_You'll have the band play somethin' slow. I'd hate to step on your—" Loki's heart tightened._

"_Steve? Steve...?"_

/

"Steve?" His voice is hoarse, but it is not the voice he expects.

He feels the Captain's grip slacken, his eyes widen in alarm. Loki focuses and sees himself reflected in those blue, blue eyes and understands.

His clothing feels heavy, almost unbearably so. The sleeves are too long and hide his small hands. His trousers are baggy. It feels odd to be so much smaller than the Captain again, but he does not dwell on it—he cannot when he notices the shock in the mortal slowly turn into anger and disgust.

Loki's heart shatters.

He feels cold. He can feel himself growing again, his fingers slipping snugly back into his gauntlets, his feet touching the ground once more.

The Captain flinches and withdraws his hand in alarm. His glove was already frosted over.

"Do you believe me now?" Loki tries to smile again, but it is crude, as if carved out of ice by inexpert hands.

His spear returns to his side and hums loudly as he slams the end of it against the asphalt, sending a ripple of power across the ruined streets. The Captain has no time to run, no shield to protect him.

In the distance, a clock chimes eight as the Captain crashes and skids across the street.

All is still and Loki walks silently over to where the man has fallen. The Captain does not stir.

He kneels next to the unconscious man and bends forward, his blue nose almost touching the other's mask. Red eyes flutter close as he inhales the scent of blood, but not of death.

Loki closes the distance, placing his icy, scarred lips over the Captain's and for that moment he almost forgets that he is a monster.

A second later, he withdraws and Steve Rogers's lips are black. At that moment, Loki remembers he is a monster and that all he ever had with the unconscious man before was a lie. A pretty little lie in the form of a pretty little woman.

Loki rises stiffly and turns away, taking the long route through the ruins of Manhattan as rain begins to fall.


End file.
